The Arena
The Arena The Arena is an original story written by Bladewood. Prolouge Plot The Arena ''takes place in the year 2075- fourty years after The Great Revolt. What is The Great Revolt, you may ask? The Great Revolt was a great rebellion led by Bladewood the Great. He and his followers believed that the gods were using them as slaves, so instead of becoming servants to the Olympians, they revolted. Of course, they lost, however. As punishment, Zeus enslaved all of mankind and put them all in one big city known as Diabla. In Diabla there is a giant arena where every 10 years a contest is held. Placed inside are 12 people (6 boys/men and 6 girls/women) between the ages of 13-35. They are forced to fight to the death in tournament-like rounds. The last man standing will be crowned an Olympian and will be able to leave Diabla. Only 3 people have ever survived, the gods having cheated the other LMS's out of their rewards. This is the price the people must face for their rebellion...they must watch their family members die... ''The Arena ''Plot ''The Arena ''centers around a young boy named Torrin. Torrin is chosen to compete in the Arena, but he's not the most skilled of fighters. Armed with his family sword, he must fight his way to the top...or fail and die... Main Characters Torrin Wood (aka The Smoke Slayer)- a young boy from Diabla. His family has a sacred sword that has been used in battle for centuries. Nova Lylac (aka The Goddess Slayer)- a young girl who has been entered in the tournament on accident. She stepped in place of her 13 year old brother who was chosen to compete. She is gifted in magic and close combat. The Other Contestants: *Eclair (aka The Warrior Princess)- a woman born into a line of prestigue. Her parents have paid the gods to put her in the arena to teach her a lesson. * Soy (aka The Vocalist)- a teenage girl who can produce magical effects through the use of her voice. *Blanca (aka The Snapshot)- a 13 year old girl who has an dangerous trigger finger. Skilled with all fire arms, this little girl is not to be messed with. *Insania (aka Living Death)- the daughter of Hades and Hecate, Insania has been cursed with mortality for defying the gods, and has been sent to Diabla. If she wins in the Arena, she will be grante immortality again. *Dazzler (aka The Milk Maid)- a young girl dressed as a milk maid...who's actually an assassin!? *Leonidas (aka The Fang)- a teen boy who is cursed with Lycanthropy. *Blaine (aka The Blue Fire)- a dark angel with mysterious powers. *Domino & Famula (aka The Puppet Master and his Puppet)- a young boy who controls a living puppet *Kudos (aka The Jester)- a young teen who makes his murders using party tricks and joke cards *Number 12 (aka The End)- nothing known about this contestant Chapters Ch. 1: Chosen Ch. 2: The Arena Ch. 3: Storytelling Ch. 4: Torrin vs Eclair Ch. 5: Torrin vs Soy Ch. 6: Nova vs Kudos Ch. 7: The Library Infinite Ch. 8: Torrin vs Blanca Ch. 9: Nova vs Insania Ch. 10: Books and Bed Bugs Ch. 11: Escape?! Ch. 12: Torrin vs Leonidas Ch. 13: Torrin vs Blaine Ch. 14: Torrin vs Nova Ch. 15: Memory Ch. 16: A Shocking Confrontation Ch. 17: Torrin vs Dazzler Ch. 18: Torrin vs Domino Ch. 19: Torrin vs Number 12 Ch. 20: Torrin vs The Olympians Other *''The Arena, is Bladewood's first full length single story. *Despite accusitions, it is not based on or inspired by the Hunger Games. In actuallity, it was based upon an idea Blade recieved one day while watching Maple Story animations battle it out on YouTube. The idea of multiple people with different abilites fighting it out in a massive arena was appealing to him. It just so happens that the idea of rebellion and young tributes- similar to Hunger Games- is incorrporated into the story. *The Arena is proceeded by The Rebellion. Category:Bladewood Category:Complete Category:The Whitewood Cycle Category:The Arena Category:Index Page Category:Bladewood 2.0